


Take Me (Misaki Yata x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, NSFW, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: You've been together for a long time, and now you want the next stage in this relationship.Sweet first time with Yata.





	Take Me (Misaki Yata x Reader NSFW)

One year and four months. One year and four months is what led you two to this moment. Alone, after a simple movie date. In your apartment. 

You had had this on your mind for a while now, and although you were nervous, your want for him was much greater. Your fingers just didn’t satisfy you anymore. You needed more. You needed him. 

You looked up at him from where you were snuggled into his side, your arms hugging around his waist gently as you cuddled in the quiet of your room. You felt as if your mouth was dry, and your stomach flipped at the idea of even muttering the words that you wanted to say. But if you didn’t, you wouldn’t get there fast enough...

“Yata?”

“Hm? What's up, babe?”

Your boyfriend looked down at you, his hazel eyes looking over your face curiously and his arm tightening around your shoulders gently. With his attention fully on you, you swallowed back the lump in your throat as you gently stroked your fingers over his fabric-covered chest, willing the words you had thought of out of your mouth.

“I-I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and... w-well... I think I’m ready for the next step in our relationship...”

“Huh? What step is that?”

“U-Umm... I.. I’m ready to.. to have sex with you Yata.. I want you to be my first...”

Yata could instantly feel his cheeks flare up in a blush as those words hit his ears. You wanted sex. With him. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that, especially with how forward you were about it? He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, or give you the wrong idea. Just... it was so sudden. His head was reeling a little.

The male cleared his throat and averted his gaze, choosing his words carefully before speaking.

“W-Wow, uh... Well, okay... Are ya sure? I mean... yer sure ya want me ta’ do that to ya? O-Or ya want to do that me? This is important stuff...”

You blinked a bit at seeing how flustered he had become. It surprisingly made you feel better to see how nervous he was, too. You gently placed a hand on his cheek, bringing his gaze right back to you before you smiled gently at him.

“I’m absolutely sure. I love you, Yata, and I don’t think I would want this with anyone else... Please...”

Your face looked so gentle, he mused. You trusted him enough to give him this; this precious piece of you that no one else would ever be able to have. His heart rate sped up at the thought of just how much you loved and adored him, and he gently nodded to you, looking at you with tenderness.

“Okay... okay, baby. If that’s what you want.”

With smooth movements, his hands cradled your face as he leaned in and captured your lips with his in a sweet, chaste kiss. This felt different, you noticed. This wasn’t like before; this was passionate, even though he was being very gentle. This was the kind of kiss that left someone breathless, and you couldn’t help but to hold his wrists in your hands in response. Your lips moved together in a sensual dance, soft and smooth with each movement and only growing faster as the atmosphere around you became heavier with want.

You could feel it as he shifted, and you could now feel his body hovering over yours as he kissed you with loving determination. Just the feeling of his stature being on top of you was a little dizzying to you; it was all new to you, new as he began to unbutton your dress, new as the dress was pulled off of your body, new as his fingertips brushed along your skin, causing a shiver to down your spine. His lips ran down your neck, pressing firm kisses to your jugular and downward over your collarbone as his hands explored your newly exposed skin. The way his fingers traced invisible lines over your skin was enrapturing, and his touch caused your body to heat up, causing your cheeks to be dusted with a pink tint. You wanted to feel his skin, too; it wasn’t fair for only one of you to be half nude.

Your desire for him was mounting by the second, so you gently gripped onto the back of his shirt and tugged on it, pulling it up his back and off of his body with relative ease. With his toned torso now bare, you let your hands run over his back and felt his taut skin. It was smooth, and you could feel his shoulder blades and muscles beneath the opaque surface. Yata instantly loved feeling your gentle hands glide over his back, and with little prompting, he reached behind you to unclasp your bra, stopping and looking at you gently with pink-tinted cheekbones.

“Is it okay if I take this off?” “Yes..”

His hand felt a little rough against your back, but it was warm and gentle as his fingers messed with the clasps of your bra. You almost reached back to help him, but he managed to get it undone and pull it from your chest, dropping the piece of clothing to the floor.

Holy shit...

Yata’s face went from a light pink to a deep rose in color. Those were your... and he could... He swallowed hard as he brought his hands to your tits, gently cupping them in his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. They were soft and cushiony, and the way your nipples were pert against his palms made him want to fondle them even more. He bit his lip as he gently squeezed and massaged the mounds of flesh on your body, rolling his thumbs over your nipples again and again as you let some moans grace his ears. You were happy that he was interested in your body, but god, he wasn’t going fast enough.

You bit your lip and looked at him, gently running your fingers into his hair as you spoke.

“Nn~ Yata, please.... I really need you... please don’t make me wait too long...”

His eyes shot to you immediately. Your voice sounded wanton and needy, and oh hell did that kick him into high gear. He nodded eagerly before leaning down and kissing and sucking at your tits, making sure to pay attention to your hard nipples as he hooked his fingers in the edges of your underwear. With easy movements, he pulled them down your legs and off of your body with some of your assistance. After tossing the garment aside, he went to work disposing of his own clothing, practically tugging his shorts and boxers off in one fell swoop.

And there you were; both of you were absolutely naked and obviously ready. You couldn’t help but blush upon seeing Yata’s cock ramrod straight before you, and the thought that it would be inside of you heated your body up by whole degrees. Your boyfriend didn’t waste any time in shifting down and gently spreading your legs wide. His blush grew darker as he leaned forward to lick and kiss at the wet skin that was situated between your legs, and you felt shocks of pleasure shoot through the area, causing you to moan out and press your head back into the bed. It felt good, it felt really good. You took in every kiss, lick, and suck he laid upon your pussy, which caused you to moan more and more as the ball of fire that was within you grew and grew. Your legs twitched involuntarily as your patience wore down to nothing, and you whimpered as you grasped his hair.

“Yata, please~”

That was the last straw for him. He looked at you eagerly and nodded, watching as you hastily reached into your nightstand and pulled out a condom. Izumo had given it to you weeks ago. He took it from you and opened it with care before rolling it onto his stiff erection, making sure it was secure. After situating himself between your legs and holding himself over you, he allowed himself one more moment to look over your body. You were absolutely beautiful....

Without a second thought, he pressed himself into your aching core, filling you up and causing you to stretch and adjust to his size. It really wasn’t as awful as your friends had made it out to be; it was uncomfortable, yes, but not painful. Yata would never hurt you. After a moment you nodded to him, signaling for him to go. He pulled back and rolled into you again, slowly and gently, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders so that you could hold onto him. As each second passed, you could feel the pleasure grow more and more as his thrust became harder, faster, deeper. It felt so, so good, just so good... The moans that fell from your open mouth were unlike any noise you had ever heard come from your mouth. They were lewd, they were needy, they were so utterly wonderful.

“M-More, Yata~ Please more~ A-Ahhh~”

Hearing you beg for more only served to push him further, and he thrust himself into you with frenzied movements, causing his balls to smack against your sopping cunt. In any normal situation it would’ve sounded absolutely awful to you, but now -- ohhh, now -- now that sound was heavily welcomed, along with sound of your wet skin moving from his thrusts. Your nails scratched down his back lightly as the pleasure consumed you, making your head spin as his groans drifted into your ears. So this was what it was like, absolutely heavenly...

Before you grasp onto what was happening, you could feel your body ache and tighten. This feeling, oh, this feeling... And then it happened; your release hit you in a ginormous wave, rocking your body from head to toe as a strained moan of utter satisfaction escaped your vocal chords. Your nails reflexively sunk into his skin, leaving small red crescents on the smooth skin as your eyes were shut tight. You could feel his body tense above you, and not even moments later, your body relaxed into the plush bed, and you panted for breath as Yata pulled himself out of you. The cool air that met with your drenched, worn cunt caused you to shudder for a moment, but you quickly snuggled into your lover’s body after he had thrown away the condom and laid down beside you.

The smell of sex and his musk flooded your nose as you relaxed in his hold, causing your body to practically implant itself in place. After he had sufficiently caught his breath, Yata turned his head to look at you lovingly, stroking your sweat-damp hair tenderly.

“So... h-how was it?”

“Oh, Yata.... it was more than I could’ve hoped for~”


End file.
